<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Кракатау by ttimsshel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490619">Кракатау</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/ttimsshel'>ttimsshel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/ttimsshel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>И даже любить друг друга по-человечески не могут</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Кракатау</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Планеты Кракатау в ДДГ не существует, это полностью моя выдумка (Кракатау - действующий вулкан в Индонезии)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Кисмет</strong><br/>
Под ногами шуршала галька.<br/>
Втаптывалась подошвой сапог в другие слои, проседала вниз, убегала к морю, отброшенная пинками. Море уходило далеко за горизонт, а на горизонте в этот момент рождался новый день — солнце выходило из-под толщ воды, медленно, словно само этого не хотело. Оби-Ван пробежался взглядом по водным гладям, голым, как натурщица, позирующая для холстомарателей, спокойным, что ночи в Храме. Воздух здесь, однако, был беспокойным, напряжённым, звенящим; тело плавало в нём, как в густом киселе.<br/>
Сам остров утопал в зелени настолько яркой, что она била по глазам даже в тусклом рассветном сумраке.<br/>
Оби-Ван отвернулся от гладкой морской воды, лишь иногда ходящей тонкими рябями. Привет, сказал он мысленно островной зелени, ухающим, но затихающим под утро ночным животным и птицам. Привет, сказал он огромной горе, выглядывающей с середины этого клочка земли в бескрайних водных горизонтах.<br/>
Под ногами шуршала галька.<br/>
Энакин встал позади него, злая нахохлившаяся птица; подымающееся солнце начало откидывать тени, и Оби-Ван увидел на гладких цветных камнях его чёрный силуэт. Оби-Ван огладил взглядом высокие стволы деревьев и гору, пытающуюся дотянуться верхушкой до серого неба, и повернулся к Энакину.<br/>
— Что у тебя было по планетоведению?<br/>
Энакин слегка склонил голову и дёрнул плечами, будто пытаясь стряхнуть с себя раздражение. Получалось, Оби-Ван знал, не очень.<br/>
— Ты и без того прекрасно помнишь, что у меня были самые высокие оценки по всем дисциплинам.<br/>
Злая нахохлившаяся птица горделиво вздёрнула подбородок, и Оби-Ван лишь понадеялся, что солнце отбросило недостаточно света, чтобы Энакин увидел его слабую улыбку. Но, кажется, Энакин если не увидел её, то почувствовал, и замер: обижаться на издёвку или светиться от чужой гордой радости?<br/>
— Так удиви меня.<br/>
Под ногами шуршала галька. Длинный тяжёлый плащ Энакина отбросил пару камешков в сторону Оби-Вана, когда тот развернулся, загородил своей широкой спиной вид к морю и сам стал разглядывать рождение нового дня.<br/>
— Планета Кракатау, сектор Чурба, Среднее Кольцо. Покрыта океанами и джунглями, но довольно опасна и не слишком удобна для проживания. Планета располагает большими запасами пресной воды. Было предпринято множество попыток терраформирования, но из-за развития чрезвычайно опасной фауны, слишком долгой продолжительности суток — около сорока семи стандартных часов, и некомфортного атмосферного давления, осталась необитаемой практически для всех форм жизни, кроме тех, кто изначально жил здесь, приспособившись к условиям.<br/>
— Как по учебнику, — восхитился Оби-Ван. По вновь дёрнувшимся плечам Энакин Оби-Ван понял, что тот в своих способностях не сомневался.<br/>
И только теперь он осознал, почему утро наступало так тягуче медленно, как затухали отзвуки ударившего по колоколу била, вибрирующие по коже никак не желавшей исчезать мелодией. Сорок семь часов против привычных двадцати четырёх, за которые солнце на родной планете успевало подняться, осветить землю и прогреть её, и уйти так быстро, что кровавый закат исчезал в цианозной, блестящей звёздными и электрическими огнями ночи со схлопом век за жалкие секунды.<br/>
Оби-Ван закрыл глаза. На жалкие секунды. Открыл. Ничего не изменилось.<br/>
Под ногами шуршала галька. На горизонте рождался новый день.<br/>
В полутьме-полусвете волосы Энакина казались тёмными, как волосы сенатора с Набу, как никогда не падающая в чернильный чёрный цвет ночь на Корусанте, как тусклая псевдоморфоза пирита. Оби-Ван знал, что с утренними яркими лучами золото его прядей пробивалось сквозь скорлупу чёрных кристаллов, и всегда ждал это с затаённым замиранием сердца.<br/>
— Может, — начал Оби-Ван, спрятав ладони в рукава и отведя взгляд от волос Энакина, — ты теперь не только удивишь, но и обрадуешь меня?<br/>
Солнце всё поднималось и поднималось, уверенно, въезжало в свои владения на колеснице, запряжённой утомлёнными зверьми. Ещё не касалось прямыми лучами земли, кожи и волос, но начало делиться далёким светом, явно очерчивая силуэты и цвета, пока ещё тусклые, пока ещё блеклые. Оби-Ван сделал шаг вперёд, становясь рядом с Энакином и всматриваясь вперёд. По морю пробежалась тонколинейная рябь от лёгкого ветра, и где-то, казалось, близко-близко, но на самом деле невероятно далеко, водная гладь выплюнула на поверхность своего жителя — длинного, огромного и смертоносного. Житель поднялся над поверхностью воды, задрал вытянутую змеиную голову и издал звук настолько громкий, что Оби-Вану показалось: солнце на мгновение испуганно совсем замерло в небе, побоявшись этого звука.<br/>
— Они попали в четыре двигателя из восьми, что повлекло за собой полный отказ большинства систем. При посадке мы потеряли ещё два. Комлинк не работает. Связи нет. И, если Сила вдруг не решит создать нам из воздуха новый звездолёт, то мы не сможем отсюда выбраться. Ты рад, Оби-Ван?<br/>
Жалко, что Энакин не смог бы увидеть его улыбку — едкие реки яда, которым когда-то отравили сенатора Амидалу.<br/>
— Бесконечно.<br/>
Солнце покатилось по голубому безоблачному небу, когда они, потоптавшись по скрипевшей гальке, решили отправиться вглубь острова. Сшитая из чёрных ниток мантия скользнула вниз, и пряди Энакина начали переливаться блестящим чистым золотом, к кончикам волос перетекая в светлую коричневую патину. Он задрал голову вверх, и взгляд Оби-Вана упал с его висков на подбородок.<br/>
— Знаешь, откуда берутся вулканы?<br/>
— Из-под земли, — пожал плечами Оби-Ван.<br/>
Если бы улыбка могла быть громкой и звонкой, Оби-Ван так бы и описал улыбку Энакина — губы растянулись широко, а глаза мелькнули весёлой беззлобной насмешкой. Он повернулся к Оби-Вану, теперь почти загораживая его от солнца; отбросил свою широкую тень на землю и впечатал гальку ещё глубже весом своего тела и грубой подошвой сапог.<br/>
— На земной коре Кракатау то и дело возникали трещины, и наружу выходила магма. На поверхности она распадалась на раскалённую лаву, застывала и превращалась в вулканическую гору. Практически весь Кракатау — это сплошные океаны и острова с вулканами.<br/>
Оби-Ван задрал голову тоже. Гора посреди этого клочка земли, такая высокая, такая близкая, отбрасывала тени на другую сторону острова, оставляя её в потемневших красках и свежей сырой прохладе. Оби-Ван сделал шаг к горе, словно этот шаг что-то значил в расстоянии между ним и большим куском застывшей раскалённой лавы, некогда яркой, смертоносной и жидкой, как драгоценные металлы в печи кузнеца, вынужденные вскоре стать украшением на шее какой-нибудь дворянки.<br/>
— Это вулкан.<br/>
— Это не важно. Спящий, активный, потухший — не важно. Это меньшая из наших проблем, — отрывисто бросил Энакин.<br/>
Его длинный тёмный плащ накрыл пляжные камни и, зацепив несколько, потащил их за собой. Широкий шаг, размашистый шаг, шаг человека, который знает, куда идти. Солнце поцеловало затылок Оби-Вана, припекло его шею сзади, коснулось плеч, но, расстроенное тем, что плечи были накрыты плотными слоями ткани, заскользило вниз по телу, ища открытые участки кожи. Оби-Ван провожал взглядом спину Энакина, неотрывно смотрел, как тот плыл по густому киселю воздуха, разгребая его своими плечами уверенно и легко. Солнце касалось Энакина, перебирало лучами волосы, высветляя их, трогало чёрную ткань плаща, и тот слепил серебристыми блёстками, словно сшит был из кореллианского шёлка, въедалось в кожу бронзовым загаром.<br/>
Под ногами шуршала галька. Оби-Ван не спеша нагнал Энакина и остановился у размытой полосы, разделяющей почти голый каменистый пляж и густые джунгли, в которых засыпали ночные животные и просыпались дневные, листья прорастали корнями глубоко в почву, и вулкан — или спал на долгие, долгие века, или готовился выплюнуть в атмосферу пемзу и пыль, или затух, извергнув из себя когда-то всё, что мог.<br/>
— Скажи что-нибудь, — разлепил губы Энакин.<br/>
Внуши мне уверенность.<br/>
— Нас будут искать. И найдут.<br/>
Он потерял слово «возможно». В обоих предложениях. Оно так и не сорвалось с его рта, затонуло в этом бескрайнем море, спряталось в желудке у той длинной твари с вытянутой мордой, что жила там. Оно не сорвалось — но Энакин всё равно поймал его. Взгляд его светлый был слишком умным и понимающим — всегда таким был, с самой первой их встречи. Оби-Ван отвёл свой под чужим напором, рассматривая, как солнце окончательно поглотило ночную тьму и любовно осветило под собой всё, докуда добралось.<br/>
— Да, конечно, — ответил Энакин и дёрнул уголками губ в невесёлой улыбке.<br/>
* * *<br/>
Вода была ледяной настолько, что пальцы Оби-Ван перестал чувствовать сразу же, как только опустил их, чтобы коснуться чистого неглубокого дна. Он медленно поднял руку и стряхнул с себя капли. Они упали на его одежду и расплылись по ткани широкими неровными пятнами, напоминая планеты с кривыми, бугристыми рельефами. Оби-Ван встал с корточек и оглянулся к Энакину, который активно знакомился с местной дикой флорой посредством того, что спотыкался о торчащие из земли толстыми удавами корни и резался о колючки какого-то куста.<br/>
— Магистр Ки-Ади-Мунди рассказывал, что он как-то застрял на планете, где строение всех живых существ состояло из D-аминокислот, то есть…<br/>
— Они были непригодны к пище, — перебил его Энакин.<br/>
Дурная привычка перебивать. Раньше он почти не позволял себе этого, но как только встал на ступень выше, поравнявшись с Оби-Ваном (Оби-Ван то ли ждал с нетерпением, то ли боялся, что скоро Энакин оставит его позади), заметно осмелел во многих вещах. Оби-Ван не мог его за это винить. Оби-Вану удалось признаться самому себе, что ему это нравилось — быть наравне с Энакином.<br/>
— И как он выжил? — заинтересованно поторопил его Энакин.<br/>
Резкий взмах плаща — он спрыгнул вниз, к тонкому ручью, опустил живую тёплую ладонь к бьющей даже по костям воде и тихо шикнул, когда та обожгла его своим холодом. Поднял к себе ладонь, принюхался и лизнул тыльную сторону указательного и среднего пальцев.<br/>
— Он пробыл на планете всего два с половиной часа до прибытия подмоги, — весело ответил Оби-Ван. — Но успел запаниковать от того, что ему придётся остаться без пищи.<br/>
— Магистр Ки-Ади-Мунди — и запаниковать?<br/>
— Тогда он был падаваном.<br/>
— Когда это было? На Заре времён?<br/>
— Очень смешно, Энакин, — ответил Оби-Ван. Прикусил губу, чтобы сдержать себя, но не вышло: — На Заре времён разве что магистр Йода только стал рыцарем джедаем.<br/>
Солнце пыталось продраться к ним сквозь сплетения-переплетения вытканных на воздушном холсте деревьев и лиан. Оно находило новый холст на лице Энакина, на его шее, обнажившейся, когда он задрал голову, чтобы хохотнуть. Тени веток плясали на его коже неровными геометрическими узорами и очертаниями растений; огибали правый висок листьями разных форм, водили невидимой кистью по шее, чтобы получить рисунки слившихся воедино крон деревьев, пытались по ней пробраться под одежду, чтобы там, на набросках бледно-розовых шрамов, распуститься цветком вьюна. Оби-Ван слегка склонил голову, наблюдая за тем, как двигаются тени по лицу Энакина, словно пытаясь отыскать лучшее место, как касаются его изогнутых в улыбке губ, его мокрых от пота висков, наполовину прячущимися за блестящими волосами, его двигающегося вверх и вниз кадыка. Понаблюдал и силой воли отвёл взгляд.<br/>
— По крайней мере, от жажды мы не умрём, — сказал Энакин, склонился напоследок над ручьём и со странным наслаждением погрузил пальцы в ледяную воду. — Давай возвращаться на берег.<br/>
Джунгли хватали его за плащ, падающие листья застревали в волосах. Оби-Ван позволил Энакину вести, разгребая перед ним и для него тягучий патоку-воздух и грубые дикие заросли, вытаптывая дорожку во влажной сырой почве. Когда они вышли из джунглей, то море уже плескалось невысокими волнами, которые накрывали шуршащую гальку и уносили камни с собой в глубокие воды. Энакин замер посреди пляжа и опять засмотрелся на горизонт, где вдалеке проснувшиеся огромные птицы с длинными клювами кружили в поисках добычи. Оби-Ван тоже замер посреди пляжа, но вместо моря засмотрелся на Энакина. Ветер бросал в его лицо его же пряди волос, щекотал мокрые виски и крылья носа, заставляя то и дело вскидывать голову. Оби-Ван прожигал и прожигал его взглядом, пока Энакин не поймал его. Глаза его были синими, но никогда не напоминали Оби-Вану ни о водах, ни о небе. Воды были мутными, небо — серым, а глаза Энакина — чистыми и ясными. Как кристалл в световом мече. Как вспышка сверхновой в глубоких уголках космоса.<br/>
— Я умею читать мысли.<br/>
Ни один мускул на лице Оби-Вана не дрогнул, когда Энакин поймал его открытый взгляд. Он сдержался — глаз не отвёл, продолжая блуждать ими везде, куда Энакин дал доступ — лицо, шея, широкие плечи, волосы.<br/>
— А я не умею, — ответил Оби-Ван. — Но могу сказать, о чём ты сейчас думаешь.<br/>
Галька под ногами была мокрой — волны добирались даже сюда. Он сделал шаг к Энакину, и Энакин повернулся к нему всем телом, заинтригованный, загоревшийся любопытством. Он терпеливо выждал, пока Оби-Ван к нему не приблизится. Ветер ударил им в лица запахом соли и сырой травы. Ноздри Энакина раздулись — он вдыхал эти ароматы, пытаясь заполнить ими лёгкие, пытаясь попробовать на вкус, пытаясь насытиться, жадный до запахов мальчик. Оби-Ван встал в двух шагах от него.<br/>
— Самум.<br/>
— Самум?<br/>
— Он похож на огромную стену из песка, да? На волны цунами, которое накрывает города и здания. Цунами забивает лёгкие водой, самум кидает песчинки в глаза. Накрывает тело клубами пыли. Солнце тускнеет, прячется за мутной дымкой. Полуденное время утопает в ночном, пришедшем тогда, когда его не ждали. Песок жгучий, хлыстами бьёт по коже, не даёт дышать. Самум хоронит живых — тех, кому не положено быть похороненными, — проговорил Оби-Ван ровно, смотря, как меняется лицо Энакина. — Я никогда не видел самума.<br/>
— На Татуине его зовут морем крови.<br/>
Это было всё, что он ответил. Полы плаща коснулись носков сапог Оби-Вана, когда Энакин резко развернулся, показывая свою спину.<br/>
Каждый раз, когда он показывал ему спину, Оби-Вану хотелось лишь вытянуть ладонь, чтоб положить её на одно из плеч. Чтобы провести линии вниз по одежде, интуитивно и на память ощупывая шрамы былых битв и сражений, чтобы испуганно замереть на чужих раскрасневшихся бёдрах и отнять руку, взмокшую и дрожащую. Он представлял себе это столько раз, что реальность мешалась с грёзами, и Оби-Ван боялся, что один раз сорвётся, подумает, что это обыденный ритуал. Коснётся, словно мазками кисти, даже не выжидая реакции — заранее зная, какой она будет.<br/>
Оби-Ван боялся — и желал этого. Боялся — и прекращал свои мечты, словно бросался с обрыва.<br/>
— Я видел самум своими глазами, — донеслось до него. — Но не думал о нём.<br/>
— Сейчас — думаешь?<br/>
Энакин помедлил.<br/>
— Сейчас — да.<br/>
— Вот видишь. Я не умею читать мысли, но сказал, о чём ты сейчас думаешь.<br/>
— Тогда я скажу, о чём думаешь ты.<br/>
Он так и не повернулся — рука так и рвалась вперёд.<br/>
Если бы Энакин действительно умел читать мысли, то сказал бы вслух всё то, что Оби-Ван так давно прокручивал в своей голове, но никогда не осмеливался произнести вслух. О том, например, что шрамы на левой лопатке Энакина похожи на ухо магистра Йоды, а родинка под ней напоминает Оби-Вану полумесяц. О том, что он иногда соединяет этот полумесяц с маленькой звездой — другой родинкой, прячущейся у поясницы. О том, что в текучих грёзах без концовки он делает это дрожащими пальцами, а в жизни — лишь стыдливыми взглядами.<br/>
Но Энакин мыслей читать не умел. Он сказал:<br/>
— Ты хочешь спросить, послал ли я сигнал по радиобую. Да, я сделал это. Не знаю, на сколько хватит батареи. Надеюсь, нас успеют найти.<br/>
Волны коснулись берега, усилились настолько сильно, что окатили брызгами их двоих. Энакин смешно фыркнул, когда вода попала на его лицо и плащ, взмахнул потемневшим золотом волос и потёр рукавом висок. Вода стекала по скулам и щекам Оби-Вана, но тот не обращал на это внимания, продолжая смотреть на Энакина и думать о чём угодно, но не о радиобуе.<br/>
— Да, ты прав, — проговорил он ровно. Прозрачная капля стекла с виска Энакина до его подбородка и упала на ткань его одежды. — Нам остаётся только ждать.<br/>
* * *<br/>
Иногда Оби-Ван Кеноби играл сам с собой в игру, называя её проверкой на выдержку.<br/>
Выдержка у него, как оказалось, была безупречной.<br/>
Представь себе художника, всю свою осмысленную жизнь наблюдавшего за девушкой по соседству. Не разговаривающего с ней, не трогающего её, не смеющего представлять её себе в самых сокровенных фантазиях — потому что настолько сильно любил её и восхищался ею. Представь себе, что эта Венера-В-Мехах вдруг становится его натурщицей. Встаёт перед ним, скидывая с себя одежду, голая до костей, дышащая смрадом и смогом городских улиц, пытающаяся передать её через грязные, опасные, желанные поцелуи.<br/>
Представь себе художника, который отстраняется, садится за свой холст, душит в себе бешенный самум возбуждения холодными волнами цунами, и клубы пыли оседают внутри него тяжёлыми и слипшимися песчинками, хороня под собой то, что не должно быть похороненным. Белый холст наполняется серыми линиями, яркими красками, живыми позой и мимикой и вихрем невысказанных чувств.<br/>
Каждый раз Оби-Ван в этой игре выигрывал самого себя, стойко выдерживая все испытания. И выигрывал Энакина — хотя сам Энакин об этом блаженно не знал. Натурщица дышала смогом, улыбалась, светилась в солнечных полуденных лучах — и ничего, ничего не понимала.<br/>
* * *<br/>
— Если ты вдруг сойдёшь с ума и попытаешься меня прикончить, я смогу привязать тебя этим к дереву. Не убивать же, в конце концов, — добродушно сказал Энакин.<br/>
В руке он держал толстую длинную цепь. Корабль был угнан у сепаратистов — зачем им могла понадобиться эта цепь, Оби-Ван даже думать не хотел. Посмеиваясь, Энакин продолжил обыскивать шаттл т-2с типа «Тета» (как он сам уверенно заявил Оби-Вану, уворачиваясь от бластерных выстрелов, запрыгивая в кресло пилота и Силой заводя двигатель). Ардва копался в другом уголке, иногда переговариваясь с Энакином, а Оби-Ван решил не мешаться, продолжая стоять на каменистом пляже и смотря на них снизу-вверх — всё равно у шаттла снесло большую часть корпуса, так что взгляду ничего не мешало.<br/>
— Мсье знает толк. С чего это мне сходить с ума? — слегка улыбнулся Оби-Ван, когда Энакин откинул цепь обратно.<br/>
Энакин задумчиво почесал бровь указательным пальцем, и Оби-Ван даже со своего места увидел, что прикосновение оставило на его виске серый отпечаток грязи. Об этом ему сообщил Ардва, и Энакин потёр грязное пятно тем же пальцем, не избавляясь от него, а лишь размазывая его ещё сильнее. Оби-Ван прикоснулся к своему виску, зеркаля его движения, и Энакин, заметив это, почему-то быстро опустил руку.<br/>
— Мсье. Где так вообще говорят? На Алдераане?<br/>
— На Иллодии.<br/>
— А сойдёшь ты с ума, — как ни в чём не бывало продолжил Энакин, — от пищи неизвестного состава, неблагоприятной атмосферы и…<br/>
— …времени, проведенного наедине с тобой, — не переставая улыбаться, закончил за ним Оби-Ван. Энакин вздёрнул правую бровь и улыбнулся в ответ. Серые разводы грязи теперь красовались не только на виске, но на лбу и скуле. — Да. Тогда да, не спорю. Вяжи покрепче, чтоб не вырвался.<br/>
В спину ему донёсся отрывистый смех Энакина. Оби-Ван прошёлся дальше по кромке воды; море успокоилось, волны продолжали пенисто гулять по берегу, но были далеко не такими высокими и большими, как с утра. Воздух прогревался — в плаще становилось жарко, его полы потяжелели от воды и нехотя тянулись за Оби-Ваном. Он вгляделся — совсем близко к берегу проплыл косяк рыб, белых, как разлитое молоко. Огромная тварь с вытянутой мордой плескалась где-то так далеко, что её теперь едва можно было разглядеть — неожиданное вторжение на ближайший к ней остров её, видимо, совсем не смущает. Словно поймав на себе взгляд Оби-Вана, она повернула к нему голову и быстро нырнула под воду.<br/>
Оби-Ван подобрал с земли камень, задержал его в ладони, пропитывая камень теплом и потом, пропитывая кожу прохладой и солью. Замахнулся так резко, что мышцы в плече ответили тупым, неприятным чувством, и кинул камень далеко в бескрайние глубокие воды. Море проглотило камень, и, кажется, даже не заметило этого. Беспокойное, оно продолжало гонять волны по поверхности. Оби-Ван зачем-то продолжал всматриваться в место, где исчез камень, но после долгих секунд ожидания ничего так и не произошло. Вздохнув, он хотел было направиться дальше, как вдруг…<br/>
Волны раскрылись, будто занавеси в театре, будто ведущий за собой людей джедай встал на берегу и, взмахнув руками, сделал коридор — проход, дав людям возможность пройтись по нему (кажется, даже ходила такая легенда. О магистре джедае Моисее, или как там его звали). Появившаяся на поверхности тварь была огромной, её вытянутая морда словно попыталась коснуться самого солнца, когда она выпрыгнула из воды, но так и не дотянулась до звезды. То, что показалось Оби-Вану телом, на самом деле было шеей, длинной и довольно толстой. Само тело всплыло над поверхностью, и Оби-Ван, сделал пару шагов назад от неожиданности, запутался в полах плаща и опустился на землю, не отрывая широко распахнутых глаз от чудовища, которое выплюнуло из своей огромной челюсти маленький камешек.<br/>
— Вау!!! — услышал он восторженное и ни разу не испуганное. Не прекращая рассматривать животину, к нему неслись Энакин с верещащим Ардва.<br/>
Энакин остановился прямо рядом с Оби-Ваном, но даже не бросил взгляда на бывшего учителя. Оби-Ван мог видеть лишь его затылок и спину, но почти был уверен, что глаза Энакина блестят от восхищения — так случалось каждый раз, когда он видел что-то новое, красивое и великолепное. Понятия о великолепии и красоте у Энакина, конечно, были своими, и Оби-Ван редко их разделял. Он знал, что Энакин сейчас слегка приоткрыл рот и прислонил ладонь ко лбу, чтобы скрыться от больно бьющего по глазам солнечного света, знал, что другой рукой он сейчас сжимал ткань своей одежды в напряжении и возбуждении.<br/>
— Я-я… — начал Оби-Ван, найдя в себе силы подняться с гальки, — я почти уверен, что оно не станет на нас нападать. Сомневаюсь, что животное сталкивалось с разумными формами жизни и рассматривает человека, как врага. Бояться нечего.<br/>
Энакин наконец посмотрел на него. По его глазам Оби-Ван понял, что этот уж точно не боится. Они ожидаемо блестели и искрились. Оби-Ван внезапно поёжился — ему вдруг стало страшно от осознания того, что он сам, возможно, выглядит так же, когда смотрит на Энакина, как выглядит сейчас Энакин, смотря на эту тварь.<br/>
Понятия о великолепии и красоте у Оби-Ван были простыми как три кредита.<br/>
— Действительно вау, — пробормотал Оби-Ван, когда Энакин отвернул от него свой горящий взгляд.<br/>
И говорил он вовсе не о морском чудище.<br/>
— У нас в пустыне было озеро, маленькое и иссыхающее с каждым месяцем.<br/>
Чудовище склонило голову, будто тоже внимательно вслушивалось в тихие слова Энакина. Оби-Ван почувствовал вставший в горле комок — громадина! Ему вдруг показалось, что тварь была размером с вулкан. И попытался успокоить себя: глупости, Кеноби, не говори. Куда ей до вулкана.<br/>
И всё равно сделал ещё один неосознанный шаг назад, подальше от берега, поближе к густым джунглям.<br/>
— Оно называлось на хаттском Loch Nis. Лох-Несс, — продолжил Энакин, наоборот, сделав шаг вперёд, оставляя Оби-Вана позади.<br/>
Оби-Ван помимо воли вытянул руку перед собой, схватил Энакина за шкирку и резко дёрнул к себе. Тот глухо и резко выдохнул и покорно отступил назад, будто одумавшись. Оби-Ван разжал цепкую хватку на чужой ткани, но убирать ладонь не спешил, оставив её на атланте, чувствуя фантомное тепло кожи Энакина.<br/>
— Я буду звать тебя Несси, — вдруг громко предупредил чудовище Энакин, словно оно могло его понимать.<br/>
Оби-Ван нервно хмыкнул. Несси слегка опустила вытянутую жуткую морду. Кажется, широкие ноздри раздулись, когда она втянула ими воздух вокруг себя. Взгляд мутных узких глаз огладил стоящих на берегу Энакина с Оби-Ваном. Оби-Ван ощутил, как собственные пальцы вновь сжимаются на плаще Энакина. Несси смотрела на них немигающим взором, а потом резко вскинула морду, клацнула острыми зубами, и от пролетавшей мимо крупной птицы осталась лишь пара перьев, которые медленно заскользили по воздуху вниз. Активно работая челюстями, Несси плавно развернулась, махнула появившимся на поверхности крупным хвостом и медленно, изящно скрылась под водой, поднимая крупные волны.<br/>
— Кажется, она не против, — первым подал голос Энакин. И повернулся к Оби-Вану.<br/>
Лицо его искрилось в брызгах морской солёной воды, и капли, смешиваясь с серой грязью, стекали по лбу, виску и скуле. Звонкая, громкая улыбка, подумал Оби-Ван отрешённо. Рука всё продолжала лежать на позвонке шеи Энакина, и Оби-Вану приходилось почти что прижиматься грудью к груди Энакина. Тот взмахнул прядями волос — и маленькие брызги полетели по тягучему воздуху к лицу Оби-Вана. Оби-Ван недовольно фыркнул, когда они коснулись его губ и открытых глаз, поморщился, отстранился от Энакина. Солнце зашло за облако, с сожалением целуя Энакина в макушку напоследок, с радостью слепя Оби-Вана.<br/>
Оби-Ван закрыл глаза.<br/>
Солнце вышло из-за облака.<br/>
— Это тебе не дроид, — выдохнул он, пряча ладони в рукава.<br/>
Энакин многозначительно закатил глаза<br/>
— Ты хотел назвать её как-то по-другому?<br/>
Оби-Ван вскинул брови. Улыбка вновь расползалась по лицу Энакина, словно вообще не понимая, зачем покидала его на какие-то короткие мгновения.<br/>
— Её?<br/>
— Да, Оби-Ван, очевидно же, что Несси — очаровательная дама.<br/>
Он подошёл к морской кромке, нежась в солнечных лучах, аккуратно снял с себя плащ, тряхнул плечами и небрежно закинул его на согнутую в локте руку. Цветовая палитра для Энакина: светлый чёрный корусантской ночи, старая ржавчина тёмного железа, чистое обработанное золото и нежный розовый — для всех шрамов.<br/>
Оби-Ван вздохнул. Кажется, он начал проигрывать в игре, в которой так долго выходил победителем.<br/>
* * *<br/>
Оби-Ван продрался сквозь какие-то колючие кусты и вышел из джунглей на берег совсем не с той стороны, с которой ожидал выйти.<br/>
До шаттла пришлось брести долго и муторно. Закрапал дождик, поднялся ветер. Оби-Ван посильнее закутался в свой тёмно-коричневый, уже успевший изрядно потрепаться плащ, то ли прячась от дождя, то ли настойчиво пытаясь слиться с окружением. Чем ближе он подходил к постепенно увеличивающейся фигуре Энакина, тем больше усиливался звук, который он изначально принял за звон в ушах, за галлюцинацию. Звук напоминал крик раненного животного, но слишком продолжительный, слишком низкий и глубокий. Оби-Ван внимательно посмотрел на неподвижного Энакина и ускорил шаг.<br/>
— Ты слышишь?..<br/>
— Смотри!<br/>
Сказали они одновременно.<br/>
Не церемонясь, Энакин обвил свои прохладные пальцы вокруг запястья Оби-Вана и повёл его за собой. Остановился недалеко, так, чтобы скалистый выступ у берега сместился влево и дал взору новый вид. Оби-Ван посмотрел за направлением другой его, свободной руки и приоткрыл рот от удивления. Словно почувствовав его замешательство, Энакин лишь усилил хватку на его запястье и встал ближе, излучая взбудораженные волны восторга.<br/>
— Они что же…<br/>
Крики раздались ещё громче; по телу Оби-Вана пробежалась дрожь — подобного он никогда в жизни не слышал. Будто самый чистый, искренний зов из глубокого космоса, докуда не добирался никто из ныне живущих. На секунду он разделил восторг Энакина, словно заразившись им через прикосновение, через волны плотного воздуха.<br/>
А потом почувствовал, как пальцы Энакина скользнули ниже и сжали его ладонь.<br/>
— Как они… как они держатся на поверхности в такой… позе?<br/>
Ему пришлось приложить титанические усилия, чтобы не сжать руку Энакина в ответ в своей бесконечной болезненной нужде.<br/>
— Их трое, я видел. Третий под водой, видимо, поддерживает их, пока они… ну…<br/>
Улыбка Энакина показалась Оби-Вану почти застенчивой.<br/>
Он стоял к нему вполоборота — самое лучше произведение любого творца. Самые живые краски на холсте, самые аккуратные изгибы скульптуры, самые искренние строки произведений.<br/>
— Это вуайеризм, Энакин, — фыркнул Оби-Ван.<br/>
Энакин, кажется, неосознанно, дёрнул его к себе за руку, и Оби-Ван сделал шаг вперёд, едва ли не врезаясь в Энакина. Тот перестал глазеть, как Несси со своим ухажёром складывают зверя о двух спинах (хотя нет, подумалось Оби-Вану. Некорректная метафора. Поза не та. Так. О чём ты думаешь), и посмотрел на Оби-Вана. Весело. С кипящим изумлением и диким восторгом. Оби-Ван поддался телом ещё ближе; Энакин этого не заметил, но Оби-Вану показалось, будто он выпрыгнул в открытый космос без скафандра. Он беспомощно опустил взгляд от глаз Энакина к его губам и крепкой челюсти. Беспомощно уронил его ещё ниже, к груди под плотными одеждами, к неловкому сцеплению их рук, потому что знал — если задержит не там, где следует, то проиграет.<br/>
— Нам, джедаям, только и остаётся, что наблюдать. Такова наша судьба, — сказал Энакин без особой грусти, тихо и серьёзно, словно делился сокровенной тайной.<br/>
Чужая рука начала выскальзывать из ладони Оби-Вана медленно, но верно, и тот до боли сжал её, не выпуская. Отвёл взгляд, смотря, как Несси и ещё один зверь, срываясь в один протяжный крик, медленно уходят под воду. Как исчезают их тела, длинные толстые шеи, вытянутые морды, а низкие крики уходят в глубины воды.<br/>
Он не заметил, когда перестал идти небольшой дождь. Он посмотрел, как солнце выходит из-за облаков, и выпаривает накапавшую воду, делая воздух вокруг жарким и душным. Ладонь Энакина расслабленно лежала в его ладони, бледной и взмокшей от пота.<br/>
— Не существует судьбы, — разлепив сухие губы, проговорил Оби-Ван. — Я никогда в неё не верил.<br/>
Опять посмотрел на переплетения их пальцев. Поднял большой и огладил им выступающую косточку на ладони Энакина. Подушечкой указательного коснулся старой мозоли на верхней фаланге среднего. Кажется, Энакин тоже смотрел вниз. Кажется, его пальцы тоже дёрнулись в желании начать рисовать узоры на бледной ладони, покрытой рыжеватыми волосками, но, почему-то, так и не сделали этого. Ветер ласково коснулся медных прядей Оби-Вана и попытался пробраться под его одежду.<br/>
Оби-Ван пропустил его под свою одежду — Оби-Ван пропустил прикосновения ладони Энакина под свою кожу. Чтобы его тепло коснулось бегущей по венам крови, обнажённых мышц, крошащихся в труху костей. Оби-Ван вскинул голову и увидел взгляд яркой, синей, взрывающейся сверхновой. И разорвал прикосновение рук так резко, что сам не сразу осознал этого.<br/>
— Я тоже в неё не верю, — признался Энакин и отвёл от него свой ясный взгляд.<br/>
Оби-Вану стало почти физически больно.<br/>
* * *<br/>
Он не помнил, когда успел заснуть.<br/>
Закаты здесь были бесконечно долгими. Оби-Ван никогда не думал, что это может сводить с ума. Кожа Энакина в рассветных лучах смуглела и багровела. Словно он весь был нарисован на холсте, на котором высыхала, темнела некогда яркая кровь. Энакин в эти моменты любил раскладывать свой плащ на пляже и ложиться поверх него, закинув руки за голову, наблюдая то ли за тем, как яркий круг звезды уходит в надир, то ли за тем, как Несси плещется в воде и последних солнечных лучах.<br/>
Оби-Ван не знал точно — сам он наблюдал только за Энакином. Смотрел — рассматривал. Любовался. Словно не знал наизусть каждую черту его лица и тела в любом освещении, в любой одежде, в любом ворохе эмоций.<br/>
Кажется, когда рассматривал в очередной раз, и заснул.<br/>
Потому что закаты сводили с ума. Оби-Ван ждал, когда сумрак быстро сменится ночной синевой, в которой поблескивали звёзды и раскрывала своё око луна — а сумрак никак не менялся, продолжая алеть, продолжая касаться розовой кистью кожи и волос Энакина. Оби-Ван заснул, и на внутренней стороне век у него отпечатался профиль Энакина, который, задрав голову к пустому зениту, улыбался и подставлял лицо под солёный тёплый ветер.<br/>
Или ему это приснилось?<br/>
Когда он разлепил веки, то увидел над собой склонившегося Энакина. Тёмная пропасть вместо лица, упавшие вперёд волосы, широкие плечи. Оби-Ван мелко вздрогнул и удивлённо заморгал глазами.<br/>
— Что…<br/>
— Не двигайся.<br/>
Сказал почти шёпотом. И Оби-Ван послушно замер, смотря, как единый чёрный силуэт наклоняется ещё ближе, окутывая своим запахом пота и одеколона после бритья, который нашёлся на шаттле на второй день их пребывания здесь, и шумно выдохнул. Энакин медленно поднял руку, не спеша потянулся ею к чему-то за плечом полусидящего Оби-Вана, прислонившегося к одинокому, растущему поодаль от джунглей дереву.<br/>
— Привет, — проговорил негромко и довольно.<br/>
По его вытянутой руке из-за спины Оби-Вана пробежалась маленькая тень. Успела мазнуть пушистым широким хвостом по его носу. Оби-Ван фыркнул, и Энакин, не сдержавшись, рассмеялся, не торопясь отстраняться. Ночная животинка, маленькая, ушастая и пушистая, начала обнюхивать волосы Энакина, но, кажется, ничего интересного там не нашла. Пропищав что-то, она вернулась на дерево по старому пути — через вытянутую руку Энакина и плечо Оби-Вана, вновь пощекотав его своим хвостом. Оби-Ван понял, что слишком тщательно старался держать своё дыхание в норме всё это время. Настолько тщательно, что вообще почти не дышал.<br/>
— Его как назовёшь?<br/>
— О, никак, — посмеиваясь, ответил Энакин. Он продолжал стоять на коленях, склонившись над телом Оби-Вана и мешая ему дышать. — Может, ты хочешь?<br/>
— Я так понимаю, тебе слишком не хватает Ардва?<br/>
Энакин несчастно застонал и поддался вперёд, упав лбом в плечо Оби-Вана. Тот понял — угадал. Ардва они отключили в первый же день (тянущийся сорок, помоги им Сила, семь часов), чтобы сохранить заряд — источника питания у них здесь, понятное дело, не было. Без него стало тише. Непривычнее. И, судя по всему, не только Оби-Вану.<br/>
Тело у Энакина было тяжёлым и тёплым. Оби-Ван не стал сдерживать себя — положил ладони на его спину и прижал к себе сильнее, в объятии неловком, но желанном. Энакину было неудобно — он всё ещё пытался удержаться на коленях, хотя, Оби-Ван чувствовал, так и хотел полностью лечь на Оби-Вана. Тот надавил ладонями сильнее, и чужие колени сдались — Энакин полностью упал в его объятия, чисто выбритой щекой мазнув по шее, плечом невесомо тронув грудь, внутри которой тяжело и быстро билось взволнованное близостью сердце. Оби-Ван скользнул ладонями выше и зарылся пальцами в волосы — спрятанное в чёрной скорлупе золото потекло сквозь пальцы прикосновения тёплыми, мягкими и щекочущими. Оби-Ван никогда не думал, что это будет так приятно. Он прикрыл веки и посильнее вдохнул в себя запах замершего Энакина.<br/>
Оби-Ван знал, что сейчас случится. Он не хотел этого разговора.<br/>
— Что будет, — донеслось до него глухое, — если нас не найдут?<br/>
Владыка ситх его знает, что будет.<br/>
— Кажется, — не дождавшись ответа, продолжил Энакин на удивление спокойно, — это тебе придётся привязывать меня к дереву.<br/>
— Посмотри на меня.<br/>
Всё равно ничего не увидишь — да оно и к лучшему. Оби-Ван Кеноби стремительно проигрывал самому себе в своей же игре. И Энакину. Цветными красками позволял писать на своём лице: «Я проигрываю».<br/>
Чужого взгляда он не увидел, но почувствовал. Глаза — кальдеры активных вулканов. Безумно красивые, покорно выжидающие, цветов холодных и светлых, на деле жгущие с такой силой, что плоть кусками слезала с костей, обнажая их.<br/>
Забавно. Это оказалось совсем не больно.<br/>
Ладонь Оби-Вана легла на щёку Энакина, трогая кожу через пряди волос. Тот на прикосновение никак не отреагировал; возможно, если бы не темнота, Оби-Вану удалось бы увидеть, как внутри глаз-вулканов заплескалась от этого потревоженная лава, но здесь, в этой темноте, он сам дорисовывал это в своём воображении. С наслаждением флагелланта он отдавался своему чувству, бьющему по сердцу больно, что хлыстами. Большим пальцем обвёл острую скулу и сказал:<br/>
— Значит, погибнем здесь, останемся вдвоём. Два тела, никем не найденные. Такова, видимо, будет наша судьба.<br/>
Энакин поймал гладящую его лицо руку за запястье, но отстранять не стал. Галька зашуршала под его коленями, когда он вновь перенёс на них вес и придвинулся ближе, почти становясь у Оби-Вана между ног.<br/>
— Ты не веришь в судьбу, — очень тихо сказал он. — Я не верю.<br/>
И отвёл его ладонь от своего лица быстро и резко — Оби-Вану лишь и осталось напоследок, что запомнить ощущения гладкого тепла кожи и солнечного золота волос под своими мозолистыми пальцами. И постараться никогда не забыть — как уж такое забудешь?<br/>
Круглый талер луны смотрел на него и спрашивал: ну чего ж ты теперь противишься?<br/>
Слепящий соверен солнца отводил от него взгляд и  отвечал: если бы Кодекс — это единственное, что сдерживало его все эти годы…<br/>
Оби-Ван отвернулся, словно чужой взгляд выжигал на его лбу, щеках, глазницах глубокие дыры с неровными, опалёнными краями.<br/>
Пальцы Энакина сомкнулись вокруг запястья Оби-Вана — холодящей лёгкостью драгоценного браслета, плавящей тяжестью кандалов из прочных металлов. Оби-Ван вызвонил повысившимся голосом:<br/>
— Тогда мы всё равно умрём. Но в этом не будет ничего судьбоносного.<br/>
Пальцы Энакина на его руке сжались так сильно, что стало больно, но Оби-Ван не проронил ни слова. Энакин склонился к нему настолько низко, что едва ли не коснулся своими волосами его лба.<br/>
— Мы не умрём, — ответил.<br/>
И отпустил запястье Оби-Вана.<br/>
<strong>Тимшел</strong><br/>
Рассвету Оби-Ван сказал: «Исчезни».<br/>
Рассвет его, конечно, не послушался. Он пробрался через оторванный корпус сепаратистского шаттла и как-то совсем уж неласково, почти издеваясь зацеловал лицо и шею Оби-Вана прохладными тусклыми лучами. Оби-Ван повернулся лицом к стене, сильнее укутываясь в свой тёмно-коричневый плащ. Распорядок дня (сорокасемичасового, да пребудут с ними звёзды, дня) у него полетел по неровному склону вниз почти сразу же. Солнце с луной будто бы смеялись над ним; засыпал Оби-Ван днём, просыпался тоже днём и недоумевал, почему ничего вокруг не изменилось. Засыпал ночью — просыпался ночью. Неизменной за долгие часы сна. Застонав, он уткнулся лбом в стену и вслушался в постепенно успокаивающееся море — каждую ночь оно бешено билось волнами о прибой, чтобы утихнуть к утру.<br/>
Поняв, что вновь пытаться уснуть бесполезно, Оби-Ван опять повернулся на спину и всмотрелся в потолок. Густые джунгли неподалёку в это время замолкали — ночные животные засыпали, а дневные ещё не проснулись. Зевнув, Оби-Ван сбросил с себя плащ и опустил ноги на пол.<br/>
Энакина он нигде не видел.<br/>
Несси высунула, наверное, сонную морду из воды. Обвела берег взглядом и вновь исчезла из поля зрения, не готовая ещё к пробуждению — и кто бы её стал винить за это? Оби-Ван зачем-то махнул Несси рукой по привычке — Энакин относился к ней, как к разумному понимающему существу, и Оби-Ван, кажется, успел этим проникнуться.<br/>
Он ступил из шаттла на землю и обошёл его. И подавился следующим вздохом.<br/>
Берег здесь не был крутым, но дно уходило вниз резко и глубоко, поэтому заходить в воду было опасно. Оби-Ван нашёл недалеко в джунглях узкую речку с небольшим водопадом, о чём сообщил Энакину. По какому-то негласному правилу они ходили к той реке поодиночке, наверное, чтобы хоть иногда отдыхать друг от друга — потому что, несмотря на крупные габариты острова, он оказался неожиданно маленьким для них двоих.<br/>
В море никто из них не заходил дальше щиколоток.<br/>
Энакин и сейчас стоял в воде по щиколотки, и Оби-Ван бы даже не обратил на это внимания, не будь Энакин абсолютно нагим. В предутренние часы было слишком темно, но Оби-Ван отлично видел линию его силуэта, светящуюся влажную кожу. Широкие плечи, крылья лопаток и очертания позвонков, уходящие вниз. Ухо магистра Йоды из шрамов, созвездия из родинок, бегущие вниз наперегонки капли воды — этого Оби-Ван в полутьме уже не мог разглядеть, но отлично представлял, дорисовывая, пользуясь памятью и воображением.<br/>
Энакин точно знал, что Оби-Ван здесь — Оби-Ван почувствовал это в Силе. Он не стал отворачиваться и сбегать, скрестил руки на груди и встал неподалёку, готовый перевести взгляд, как только Энакин обернётся к нему. Ему доводилось видеть Энакина голым до этого и не раз, но никогда его так сильно не пронзала болезненная мысль о чужой грубой красоте. Он обращал на неё внимания, когда латал боевые ранения Энакина, но делал это со смиренной отстранённостью: нет-и-не-смей. Он сдержанно любовался украдкой, когда они оба принимали душ: нет-и-не-будет. Душил в себе все грёзы и фантазии, чтобы потом спокойно смотреть в глаза Энакина. В глаза своему собственному отражению.<br/>
И если бы Кодекс — это единственное, что сдерживало его все эти годы…<br/>
Оби-Ван привык с ранних лет быть отвергнутым всеми, кого хотел. Начиная с того момента, как его никто не хотел брать своим падаваном, заканчивая людьми, которых он любил искренно и мягко, и которые, любя в ответ, отказывались принимать эти чувства. Привык — и всё равно не переставал бояться этого до дрожи.<br/>
Доколе это будет?..<br/>
Хватит с него. Кодекс может сгореть с древними архивами и кануть в небытие с памятью последнего умирающего джедая — рано или поздно, но если и Энакин его отвергнет…<br/>
— Холодная?<br/>
— Зубы дрожат.<br/>
— Ну и зачем полез? Не лучший способ самоубийства.<br/>
Энакин повернулся к нему, встав напротив подымающегося солнца. Оби-Ван подошёл ближе, чтобы не повышать голос — почему-то им обоим никогда не нравилось нарушать эту рассветную тишь. Подошёл настолько близко, что заметил мурашки на чужой коже, и разглядел наконец знакомые шрамы, и переплетения мокрых волос на виске и лбу. Потянулся, чтобы убрать лезущую в глаз прядь, ласково заправил за ухо. Взгляда избегал, как прокаженного, смотрел на подрагивающие губы, сжатые в тонкую, почему-то недовольную линию.<br/>
Ну что опять?<br/>
Оби-Ван опустил ладонь, успев задеть мокрое плечо и тонкие волоски на тыльной стороне предплечья. Энакин провёл искусственной рукой по местам, где его только что касался Оби-Ван, то ли неосознанно пытаясь стереть невидимые отпечатки касаний со своей кожи, то ли (тоже неосознанно) дразнясь. Оби-Ван до сих пор чувствовал чужие мурашки на кончиках своих пальцев.<br/>
— Почва прогревается с каждым днём. Мелкие землетрясения — заметил ты их или нет, я не знаю, — всё усиливаются.<br/>
— Что это значит, Энакин?<br/>
Энакин слегка склонил свою голову вбок. Пряди, любовно заправленные Оби-Ваном ему за ухо, выскользнули оттуда и лизнули мокрыми кончиками щёки и плечи.<br/>
— Возможно, скоро мы окажемся похороненными под толстыми слоями пемзы и пыли.<br/>
Оби-Ван облизал пересохшие губы.<br/>
— Ты говорил, что вулкан — меньшая из наших проблем.<br/>
К его неожиданности, Энакин рассмеялся. Тихо и невесело, отрывисто. Как будто не смеялся даже — как будто в бронхах залегла зараза, выдавливающая из тела сдавленный кашель. Оби-Ван опустил взгляд и понял, что они стояли всего в нескольких шагах от брошенной на гальке одежды Энакина. Вспомнив мурашки под пальцами, Оби-Ван присел на корточки под аккомпанемент стихающего смеха, подобрал чёрный плащ и накинул его на одно плечо Энакина.<br/>
— Кто мог знать, Оби-Ван, — сказал он нервно, натягивая плащ на другое, голое плечо, и кутаясь в одежду, — что вулкан, который может извергаться раз в десять тысяч лет, решит сделать это именно сейчас.<br/>
— Но может и не…<br/>
— Да. Да, может и не. Давай надеяться на лучшее, — оборвал его Энакин и ступил вперёд так близко, что между ними совсем не осталось пространства.<br/>
Холодный и мокрый — как только что пойманная из воды рыба. Оби-Ван, не сдержавшись, фыркнул своим мыслям, и позволил Энакину крепко обнять себя, прижимаясь своим голым влажным телом к его, запрятанному под одеждой. Энакин никогда особо не любил прикосновений — с самого детства, и, став взрослым, не давал лишних поводов Оби-Вану проигрывать, срываться и поддаваться своим чувствам — не из-за чего было проигрывать; то щемящее, вязкое в груди, из-за которого больно становилось даже телу, только сдерживало его. Не Кодекс — а поведение Энакина.<br/>
Что ж ты сейчас жмёшься ко мне, с отчаянием подумал Оби-Ван.<br/>
Стоять столбом было выше его сил. Он ответил на объятие, положив ладони на голую спину Энакина под плащом. Дрожь по его телу была крупная, но редкая. Энакин уронил голову на плечо Оби-Ван и задел носом голую кожу шеи.<br/>
Падаван давно вырос, но искал поддержки только сейчас. К смерти они всегда были готовы, но обычно к быстрой и привычной для джедая — на поле боя, от светового меча, от бластерного выстрела. Энакин, кажется, не всегда понимал, на что шёл. Но теперь, теперь, когда старый вулкан обещал оставить их двоих на острове навсегда без надежды на спасение, заставляя томиться в беспокойном ожидании, осознание близкой возможной смерти прошибло Энакина настолько, что он начал искать поддержки у бывшего учителя.<br/>
Оби-Вана бы самого кто поддержал.<br/>
Он прижался бородой к плечу Энакина в колючем прикосновении, скользнул ладонями выше по спине, очерчивая лопатки, положил подушечки пальцев на шею. Энакин, склонив голову, совсем не двигался, только дышал тихо и неспокойно в висок Оби-Вана. С каждым его выдохом несколько медно-рыжих волосков приподнимались и щекотали кожу Оби-Вана — тот едва сдерживался, чтобы не повести головой, разрывая прикосновения. Он прикрыл глаза и упал носом в выемку на чужой шее.<br/>
Луна и солнце делали ставки. Не «выиграет или проиграет», но — «когда проиграет».<br/>
Как долго ты ещё готов держаться, Оби-Ван Кеноби. Ради чего.<br/>
Отстранил от себя Энакина уверенно и твёрдо, медленно, словно робкое, смущённое дитя. Света было достаточно, чтобы увидеть его взгляд: не испуганный, но слегка потерянный, как тогда, когда он, совсем ещё мальчишка, узнал о смерти Квай-Гона. Когда понял, что им дают разные задания, отправляя его с сенатором Амидалой на Набу. Когда Оби-Ван спросил у него, что случилось тогда на Татуине, а ответа так и не получил. Оби-Ван дал Энакину сейчас то, что ему нужно было: отеческую ласку через объятия, лживое, безмолвное, но нужное сейчас обещание, что всё будет хорошо через похлопывание по плечу, открытую искренность эмоций, которым не позволял вырваться в обыденные дни.<br/>
Он не знал, почему, но взгляд Энакина от этого стал ещё потеряннее.<br/>
Тонкая связующая нить между ними вспыхнула ярким блеском в момент, когда Оби-Ван убрал ладонь с чужого плеча. Сила не умела говорить, но умела показывать то, что никогда не удастся передать словами. Чувства Энакина подсвечивались золотым светом, а щиты, за которыми он их прятал — почерневшим серебром. И жглись сильно, словно того и хотели: причинить побольше боли, чтобы показать, чтобы убедить, что открылся полностью, без утаек. Оби-Ван отступил на шаг, поражённый и растерявший все слова, прижал ладонь, горящую в невидимом огне, к груди. Веки опустились тяжело и закрылись со звонким щелчком металлического замка.<br/>
Или — это звенело в его голове.<br/>
— Оби-Ван, — сказал — словно выскреб из себя Энакин. — Что с тобой, Оби-Ван?<br/>
Что с тобой?<br/>
Где-то засклабилось так и не успевшее подняться в зенит солнце, где-то закуталась в острые наледи пустого космоса белоокая луна. Оби-Ван залязгал зубами, вывихи вдохов застряли в горле на мгновение, чтобы вылететь оттуда горклой утренней прохладой. Оби-Ван раскрыл свои веки, бесшумно и быстро, задрал голову, смотря вверх, где в появляющемся свете тускнели другие далёкие звёзды.<br/>
Любовь Энакина тоже подсвечивалась ярким золотом только что отчеканенной монеты. Грела беспощадно и жестоко, как одно из полуденных солнц его родной планеты. Оби-Ван вытянул бледную руку, желая притронуться к обнажённой эмоции — обжёгся, опалил рыжие волоски на ладонях.<br/>
Он знал, что так будет. Если Энакин и любил, то только так.<br/>
— Со мной всё в порядке, — сказал Оби-Ван и посмотрел в густые зыби его глаз. — Со мной всё в порядке. Больше не ходи в эти воды.<br/>
* * *<br/>
Следующей ночью (на самом деле то был ранний вечер, медленно перетекающий в ночь) ему впервые за долгое время приснился сон.<br/>
Оби-Ван знал, что сны — это самое бессознательное, самое сокровенное в человеке; все те глубокие мысли, выходящие на поверхность только тогда, когда он терял контроль над телом и разумом. Энакин всегда был его самой драгоценной и тайной мыслью, но он покорно оставался лишь далёкой грёзой, словно понимая, что нечему ему делать во снах Оби-Вана — тому лишь станет ещё хуже, чем было. Хотя, казалось бы, куда уж…<br/>
Следующей ночью ему снилось, как у бессовестно всплывшего на поверхность Энакина ломались колени — от волнения ломались, от возбуждения. Как он падал перед Оби-Ваном, уцепившись длиннопалыми ладонями за пояс его штанов, как прижимался щекой к его животу и улыбался улыбкой звонкой и громкой. Говорил:<br/>
— Представь себе художника…<br/>
И плёл нитями по воздуху знакомые слова, взятые из головы Оби-Вана. Потому что он сам был лишь образом, взятым оттуда же. Оби-Ван напоминал себе об этом, пришёптывая: ты не он, ты не Энакин, ты делаешь лишь то, чего я хочу, говоришь лишь то, что я желаю услышать.<br/>
Образ Энакина стягивал его штаны к щиколоткам, резал свои пересохшие губы острым языком и приговаривал:<br/>
— Ты думал, что это натурщица была той, кто ничего не понимает? Не будь глупцом, Оби-Ван.<br/>
Оби-Ван сам уже не знал, что, о чём и как он думал. Оби-Вану уже самому начинало казаться, что этот Энакин настоящий — или рассудок уж слишком жестоко решил поиграть со своим хозяином. Энакин резко поднялся, на секунду смазываясь в длинное цветное пятно. Замер, смотря на Оби-Вана сверху-вниз так, как умел смотреть только он — Оби-Вану не всегда удавалось понять, что значит этот его взгляд, пытливый, внимательный, выжидающий. Оби-Ван не мог уже дальше выдерживать его на себе; он заковал лицо Энакина в свои ладони и притянул к себе.<br/>
Он знал, что целовал образ, обрезанный кусок сна, свою грёзу, а не Энакина, но даже всего лишь это вышибало воздух из его лёгких. Губы у Энакина были сухие, но мягкие, поцелуи такие, словно он пытался укусить, съесть Оби-Вана, словно боялся, что, если отстранится и откроет глаза — не увидит его снова. Сталь протезной руки зарывалась в волосы с силой, дёргала их так, что в глазах плясали искры от боли, но Оби-Ван терпел и — получал удовольствие. Тело прижималось к телу, как на берегу во время невинных объятий, но эти объятия невинными назвать у Оби-Вана язык бы не повернулся.<br/>
Сила молчала. А молчала она только во снах — и это отрезвляло. Он беспорядочно касался Энакина везде, докуда мог дотянуться — одежда стекла с его тела, как жидкая ртуть. Нагая кожа плавилась под ладонями Оби-Вана, и Энакин дышал быстро и рвано, как загнанный в ловушку зверь. Отстранившись, закусил губу, и позволил коснуться своей твёрдой плоти, и позволил самому себе двинуть бёдрами вперёд. Оби-Ван словно завороженный смотрел за сменивающимися эмоциями на его лице — и как ты, радость, можешь быть всего лишь сном? Он обнажил и себя, направляя руку Энакина к чувствительному и требующему, откинул голову назад; калёные ободы его рыжих прядей прилипли ко лбу и щекотали собственную кожу.<br/>
Выглядел Энакин так, будто собирался умереть. Выглядел Энакин так, будто хотел его убить.<br/>
Оби-Ван раскрыл ему свою безрёбренную грудную клетку, где быстро и взволнованно билось ошалевшее от восторга и любви сердце, и с головой нырнул в омут через раскрытые руки, желающие дотянуться до органа и сжать его с силой.<br/>
И услышать те слова, что…<br/>
— Скажи это ещё раз.<br/>
Оби-Ван распахнул глаза. Опять тот же потолок. Опять та же ночь, быстро убегающая от подуставшего утра. Энакин сидел недалеко, на полу, прислонившись спиной к стене, светил себе мечом и копался инструментом в найденном здесь комлинке. Прочно упакованный в одежду, холодный, как камень, сухой, как кость. Он глянул на Оби-Вана, склонив голову, опустил комлинк на колени.<br/>
— Я ничего не говорил, — ответил, растерянный. — Прости, если разбудил.<br/>
Оби-Ван сел и потёр переносицу. На подушечках пальцев остались капли холодного пота.<br/>
— Ничего страшного.<br/>
Подошва сапог лязгнула о холодное твёрдое покрытие пола. Вибрацией прикоснулась к сидящему на нём Энакину, вновь уткнувшемуся в комлинк. Оби-Ван накинул на плечи ткань плаща, прячась от прохлады и внимательного взгляда наблюдающей за ними убывающей луны. Колобы глаз Энакина светились в синеве его меча, отбрасывающего глубокие тени под выступы скул, под подбородок — на шею, в ямочку над верхней губой, на причудливые вензеля его спутанных русых прядей. Оби-Ван смотрел на эти губы и вспоминал свой сон, и позорно потрескивал искрами в своём желании, и сдавался, и проигрывал.<br/>
Шёл по берегу, слыша, как за спиной под ногами шуршит галька. Энакин не пытался нагнать его, но упорно не отставал. Лишь когда земля задрожала под ними, опасно и предупреждающе, поймал Оби-Вана за запястье (в который раз уже? Оби-Вану захотелось поглядеть на свою руку — не оставили ли чужие пальцы овальной метки на этом месте). Энакин смотрел на вулкан, возвышающийся над ними грозно и неумолимо; столп затвердевшей лавы, стоявший тут десятки тысяч лет, будущий стоять ещё сотни. Оби-Ван смотрел на Энакина и едва сдерживался от того, чтобы потянуться к нему.<br/>
Столько лет стоял, спящий — почему сейчас решил проснуться?<br/>
Столько лет держался — почему сейчас всё катилось в бездну?<br/>
— Завеса пепла, тучи из пыли и газа, реки лавы или летящие обломки камней — как думаешь, из-за чего конкретно мы умрём? — проскрежетал Энакин с невесёлой горечью, хотя губы его улыбались криво, будто сами не понимали, зачем это делали.<br/>
Оби-Ван убрал его пальцы с запястья и сцепил в своих. Пальцы Энакина были тёплые и мокрые от пота. Оби-Ван переплёл их со своими, бесстыже наслаждаясь открытыми, интимными прикосновениям, жался рукой к руке так сильно, будто бы хотел срастись с ней кожей. Он повторил недавние слова Энакина заиндевевшими губами:<br/>
— Мы не умрём.<br/>
Заиндевевшими же губами коснулся его губ.<br/>
Щиты из почерневшего серебра рухнули, как утлая фортификация от джедаевского взмаха Силой. Вновь. Любовь Энакина не окутывала теплом — она сжигала до гари, палила языками золотого страстного пламени и оставляла пепел выплясать в потоках мощной мистрали.<br/>
Забавно. И это оказалось совсем не больно. Ты проиграл, Оби-Ван Кеноби. Луна и солнце крысились друг на друга и делали новые ставки.<br/>
Губы Энакина в реальности оказались такими же сухими и мягкими, а язык резал острой сталью, тёплой сталью, влажной сталью. Энакин зарывал обе свои руки в волосы Оби-Вана и жался к нему телом — упакованным в одежду, холодным, как камень, сухим, как кость. Земля дрожала под их ногами, сапоги оставляли следы на гальке, чтобы те засыпало новыми камнями, стирающими все напоминания об их пребывании в этом месте, где время тянулось медленно, как медовая патока, а древний вулкан обещал их убить.<br/>
Вина старая и беззубая пришла на порог его разума, да так там и упала замертво. Если бы Оби-Ван только знал, что с ним произойдёт, когда он наконец сделает то, о чём и мечтать не смел, то не медлил бы ни мгновения, то стёр бы все те года ожидания, терпения и клёкота сплетённых в хор голосов, своего и чужих: нельзя-нельзя-постой-не-надо-не-должен. Свои щиты (он не знал, из какого металла те были выкованы) он распахнул так резко и так сильно, что перебил всех стражей, стоящих у клетки его джедайских принципов. Окутал Энакина волокнами нежного тепла, болезненной нужды и отчаянного возбуждения, преследующих его уже столько лет, что без них Оби-Ван не ощущал себя собой. Энакин целовал его губы и купался в лучах его эмоций, блуждая руками по шее и затылку. Оби-Вану было так хорошо, что он плавил землю под собой, плавил кипящий в лаве вулкан, плавил холодную далёкую луну над ними — Сила плескалась фонтаном из гейзера, засевшего очагом в израненном сердце Оби-Вана. Рёбра тоже открывались по одному; их сносило под натиском пылающих чувств Энакина, но Оби-Ван покорно позволял ему делать это, показывая сердце и не боясь того, что оно тоже вспыхнет, осиянное чужим пламенем.<br/>
Звёзды на небесах встали со своих мест и захлопали в ладоши, закружились в танце. Сверхновая закричала: «Гип-гип». Энакин отстранился, позолоченный и взлохмаченный, уставился дикими поражёнными глазами и начал резать свои измятые губы острым языком, не отводя от Оби-Вана тёмного в ночи взгляда.<br/>
— Я… — выдохнул он и больше не смог сказать ничего.<br/>
Оби-Ван целовал его так долго, пока россыпь звёзд не расселась по своим местам, пока заинтересованная половина луны не осмотрела их со всех сторон, пока глубинный вой Несси (из космоса) из вод не окатил их с ног до головы дрожью и вибрирующими сгустками тайны. Оби-Ван не помнил уже, как дышал до всего этого, не помнил уже, как стоял без подгибающихся ног, не помнил, как жил и не горел в пламени губящих эмоций Энакина.<br/>
Тот всё порывался что-то сказать, но отстранялся лишь для того, чтобы оказываться втянутым в новый поцелуй. Оби-Ван боялся его отпускать, хотя не тешил себя мыслью, что это было лишь продолжением сна — он умел различать грёзы и реальность. Энакин был лучше любой грёзы и фантазии, он был лучше любой реальности, он был, он был, он был…<br/>
— Оби-Ван, — сказал он полувздохом-полушёпотом, — у меня получилось перенастроить комлинк сепаратистов.<br/>
Его квёлые попытки держать себя в руках провалились с той же секунды, как Энакин ответил на его первый поцелуй. Оби-Ван думал, Оби-Ван знал, что они умрут, и слова об обратном, брошенные Энакину, лживые и безнадёжные, показались ему самыми правильными и разумными, даже если Энакин в них не поверил. А Энакин знал, что у них есть шанс, но целовал так, словно или думал, что это в последний раз…<br/>
Или ждал этого так, так долго и сильно.<br/>
Энакин, ох, Энакин.<br/>
— Хорошо. Просто прекрасно, — ответил Оби-Ван и коснулся губами его щеки.<br/>
Его скулы. Виска и, резко упав вниз, — его подбородка. Энакин задрал голову, послушный и покорный, каким не был никогда, подставлялся под ласки, что изголодавшееся животное, и, понимал Оби-Ван, последующие слова застревали в его горле, которое выпускало из себя лишь тяжёлое горячее дыхание. Понимал — потому что сам ощущал то же. Он выпустил из своих объятий Энакина с сожалением тягучим, как воздух вокруг них на этой планете. Он хотел его ещё. Хотел, хотел, хотел. Его.<br/>
— Вытащи нас отсюда, — прогрохотал Оби-Ван, и далёкие ночные окрики животных разрубились его шатким хриплым голосом.<br/>
Земля перестала дрожать. Энакин положил живую ладонь на его щёку, и показалось, будто его глаза в кружеве ночной тьмы действительно блеснули голубыми искрами огранённых алмазов.<br/>
В судьбу не верил никто из них. Судьбу вершили они сами.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Кисмет - в исламе – неизбежность, предопределённость; судьба.<br/>Тимшел - древнееврейское слово - "можешь господствовать" - даёт человеку выбор (подробнее об этом есть у Стейнбека в "К востоку от Эдема")</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>